TO where Friends watch Friends
by Baronessa Scarpia
Summary: Joey is a character on a new sitcom about a group of friends who hang in a dinner, when the gang decides that they will watch the show every week maybe it will affect their relationships and themselves a bit... (Mondler, Rosschel and maybe hints of Phoey)


"Guys!! I'm gonna star in a new tv sitcom!!" Shouted Joey excited as he entered Monica's apartment, everyone was already there sitting on the couches.

"Are you serious?" Monica asked with a smile, it was difficult for Joey to find a role in plays, let alone tv.

"Yes!! Well I'm not technically the "star" but hey I'm a recurring character" He said defending his role in the sitcom.

"That's great Joe, so what is it about?" Chandler asked making a room for Joey so he could sit on the couch.

"Okay is about a group of friends who always hang around in a dinner, I'm playing the guy who is the cashier and waiter at the dinner" he said with a smile.

"That sounds fun!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What is the sitcom's name?" Rachel asked.

"Friends" Joey answered. Ross snorted.

"That's such a stupid name for a sitcom!"

"Hey I just act in it, I didn't name it. There are already some episodes aired, we should watch some!" Joey said receiving 'all rights' from everybody, they didn't have anything better to do.

"I borrowed a tape from the pilot episode, do you want to know more about the characters?" he asked. "Sure" the rest answered.

"Okay so there is this guy who is the best character in my opinion, his name is Jaques but everyone calls him Jack, he was the lead singer of a rock band but he quit cause he wanted to be an opera singer, it sounds boring I know, but it's pretty funny"

"It sounds comical" Chandler said dryly.

"There is also Martin, the guy is a bartender who has a sister name Rose who is a geologist, there is Charlotte who works at an office as a secretary, Oh and Ronald who wants to be a model and was going to get married to an ugly lady jikes! And of course Polly she is a natural therapist, so the six of them are friends is about their lives and all is pretty histerical" Joey explained.

"It sounds good, press play Joey!" Phoebe said imatient.

Everyone sat to watch the first episode.

It started with some music and the introduction of the characters and actors.

"Can someone kill me already?" Chandler said as Monica smacked him playfully.

3 characters were sitting on a table at the dinner, suddenly another one enters.

"Guys!! I think I'm going to make my big break in a theater soon!" Jaques said with a smile.

"Really that is amazing Jaques!" Polly said with a big smile. Jaques hugged her.

"Yes! They said they liked my sound! so maybe I will get a part! They said that they will call me soon"

"I think the role is already yours Jack" Charlotte said sarcastically. "Don't be mean Lottie, I think is a good oportunity for Jack" Martin said.

"Thanks Martin! You know Charlotte I think you are just jealous cause you hate your job!" Jack said.

"I might hate my job, but at least I have a job" Charlotte said. They were already starting a fight.

"Oh come on guys! don't fight, you don't want me to put a spell on you" Polly said waving her hands.

"Oh please Polly do! turn me into a bug so someone can step on me already" Charlotte said returning to her newspaper.

"Okay guys, I need to go back to work" Martin said getting up. A man entered the dinner rather upset. "Ronald?" he asked surprised.

"Martin? Martin Goddard? I haven't seen you since highschool man!" Ronald said hugging his old friend.

"Ronald Grant! I can't believe you are here, so what's new?" Martin asked.

"Nothing much, I just kind of abandoned my bride at the altar, I don't have anywhere to go, so... Can I live with you?" Ronald asked with an awkward grin.

"I just can't freaking believe Cole is gay! After being married with him for so long, I-" Rose said angry as she entered the dinner. "Ronald Grant?" she said surprised.

"Yes, and you are?" he seemed puzzled. "You don't remember my little sister Rose?" Martin said.

"Oh yes! I remember" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"You know I thought it would be a lot harder to recognize Martin, since he was like three times more fat than now" Charlottle said with a grin.

"Oh shut up Charlotte" Martin said rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I'm sorry about everything that had happened Ronald... Speacially the fact that you didn't invite me to your wedding" Martin said annoyed.

"Oh come on Martin, it was for the better anyway, since I'm not there... I just realized Barbara was not right for me you know..." Ronald said sitting with the rest of the gang, he looked pretty good in his tux.

"Oh... Well Ron, this is Polly, Charlotte and Jaques" Martin said pointing to his friends. "Nice to meet you" they said with a rather uncomfortable smile.

"So Rose, you were saying that your husband is gay" Charlotte said trying to make a conversation.

"Yes and it sucks! He is seeing this guy Sebastian, gosh... my life sucks right now" Rose said with a sigh.

"Mine too you know," Ronald said.

"You left your soon to be wife at the altar" Martin said. "Well, I'm not that happy, she got the bucks!" Ronald defended himself.

"You still can sell drugs if you want easy money" Polly suggested receiving glances from everyone. "What?"

"Marty, I need a place to stay bro, please?" Ronald begged. Martin sighed.

"Alright, I have an empty room anyways, I live pretty close to the dinner, at apartment 30, Charlotte and Polly live across the hall"

"I owe you my life Marty, I don't know anybody else here" Ronald said relieved.

"Excuse me! I just said that my husband is gay" Rose said getting mad cause everyone was ignoring her.

"Breaking news so is my mom! could this get anymore satirical?" Charlotte commented with her usual sarcastical tone.

"You know I think I like this show" Chandler commented. "It seems quite nice" Monica said.

"It seems familiar..." Ross said looking at his friends.

"Now that you mention it... It does... I swear I've seen the actor playing Jaques somewhere..." Phoebe said.

"I think is rather fun to watch, I'm happy for you Joey!" Rachel said returning to the subject.

"Thanks Rach, I will appear in the next episodes, I think my character will have a crush on a character" Joey said.

"The concept is kind of stupid though, I mean friends who hang in a dinner, with romantic far fetched problems and that are rather annoying with the fake laugh track, who would watch that shit?" Ross said pointing at the tv.

"I liked it, especially the Martin character, he is a total babe" Monica commented.

"Sure" Chandler said snorting. "He is: Dark hair, blue eyes, toned body" Monica said.

"I liked Polly, she seemed smarter than the rest" Phoebe said.

"I really wanna know what will happen next, you can get life advices from tv you know" Rachel commented.

"And the most reliable source is a sitcom right Rach?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"I mean yeah, why not? The story is about a group of friends, we might suffer the same as these characters, who knows, maybe this Ronald guy and Rose are getting together in later episodes!" Rachel said.

"That is so not gonna happen! I mean Rose is way more intelligent and mature than Ronald" Ross said.

"You don't know that! We've seen one episode" Rachel said defensive as if Ross was insulting her instead.

"Guys we are supposed to have fun with this not fight" Joey said uneasy.

"You are right Joey! You need to bring more episodes! it could be a weekly thing! We watch it together every thursday night!" Phoebe said excited.

"I like that!" Joey said. "We could order pizza" he said with a huge smile.

"Okay seems fun" Monica said, Chandler nodded. "Alright" said Rachel turning away from Ross. "Maybe the show will get better" he said kind of bitterly.

"Great! I can't wait! I have the feeling this will change our lives!"


End file.
